Entracte
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Plus personne ne lui demandait conseil, plus personne ne la reconnaissait, plus personne ne l'estimait. Vraiment ?


**Disclaimer & AP:** Fic écrite pour l'échange de Noël !

Hetalia n'est pas à moi !

* * *

**_Entracte_**

**E**lle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avec la dextérité d'une petite souris, et jeta un œil à la porte encore close. Elle remplit le samovar d'eau une nouvelle fois et se rassit prestement, comme effrayée de prendre une initiative. Il faisait froid, et elle n'avait pas pensé à se couvrir, grelottant pourtant sous les fins tissus qui l'habillaient. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne faisait plus attention au gel ? Peut-être s'était-elle persuadé qu'il ne neigeait que dans sa tête ? Cependant, les énormes flocons, tourbillonnant derrière la vitre, s'écrasant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme agonisants et fondant lentement jusqu'à disparaitre complètement ne pouvaient tromper personne: il neigeait. Pour de vrai.  
Son humeur allait et venait: une minute, elle se sentait remplie d'une allégresse indescriptible, une autre minute, la peur et l'angoisse venaient l'envahir. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle se sentait faible, inutile, inapte à son rôle, indigne de sa position de grande sœur aimante.  
Position qu'elle s'était elle-même octroyée, mais qui la ravissait.  
Qui l'eût ravie, dans le passé. A présent, elle se sentait inutile. Plus personne ne lui demandait conseil, plus personne ne la reconnaissait, plus personne ne l'estimait. Elle n'était rien, qu'un petit bout de terre, accroché aux bottes de son frère et aux chevilles d'Alfred. Sa petite sœur ne l'avait peut être jamais aimée, elle y était habituée, à ces regards froids et ces yeux glacés. Mais son propre grand frère ne la considérait plus. Elle n'était qu'un boulet dont il essayait désespérément de se débarrasser.

**E**lle termina enfin de boire son thé noir. Elle déposa ensuite la tasse avec lenteur, comme si elle eût peur de la briser de ses frêles doigts et se retourna. Elle était assise, faisant face à la porte d'entrée de la petite cuisine. Ses yeux fixaient la poignée avec angoisse, à la façon d'un petit moineau affamé. Elle se leva tandis que porte s'entrouvrait lentement. Rapidement sur ses deux pieds, l'Ukraine essaya de paraître neutre et fière, avec une difficulté qu'elle avait grand peine à dissimuler. Ce fut seulement lorsque qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur et non pas de la Russie qu'elle se détendit. Certes, Natalia se révélait souvent plus dangereuse et oh combien plus instable que son frère, mais elle possédait moins de pouvoir et Katioucha s'accommodait beaucoup mieux à ses bizarreries.

« Katioucha. » dit simplement la Biélorusse, se plaçant devant elle.

Ses yeux glacés la toisaient, arrogants, comme s'il n'était un obstacle à éliminer. Ukraine tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur ou pire encore, de sa tristesse et servit un thé à sa sœur. Elle lui tendit la tasse avec la prudence qu'on a envers les animaux sauvages et esquissa un sourire timide.

« Tiens, un thé noir. Je sais que tu adores ça. »

**L**a blonde sembla hésiter un instant, et une once d'humanité -en un sentiment aussi banal que l'hésitation- se dessina sur son visage blafard. Elle s'empara de la tasse avec dextérité et s'assit à table. Ukraine ouvrit alors de grands yeux stupéfaits. Sa sœur ne l'aimait pas, elle en restait persuadée, et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la terrifiante Natalia puisse s'assoir à ses côtés, seule, de son plein gré. Pourtant, cela venait de se produire, et, trop heureuse pour rester coite, Katioucha se rassit et tenta d'engager la conversation avec cette parente qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer.

« Natalia, tu...tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle avec cette sincérité qui lui était caractéristique.  
Oui. Beaucoup mieux. » Répondit la froide blonde, étrangement détachée.

**U**kraine hésita à son tour. Elle voulait lui demander la raison de cette … affection. Car, même si elle n'était pas évidente à l'œil d'un inconnu, Natalia montrait de l'affection pour sa sœur, à ce moment là. Elle lui parlait, lui répondait, son air n'avait rien de dédaigneux et ses doigts fins étaient relâchés, embrassant le manche de sa tasse avec calme. D'habitude, elle se comportait toujours atrocement mal avec Katioucha: la traitant d'imbécile à chaque occasion, ne manquant jamais de la rabaisser ou de se moquer d'elle. L'Ukraine pourtant, ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur et, de par sa nature douce et naïve, lui pardonnait tout. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine à cette étrange démonstration d'affection et tenta de d'interroger sa sœur du regard.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce regard glacial qu'elle avait toujours. Alors, prenant une longue inspiration qu'elle avait espérée discrète, elle se lança.

« Natalia je-..» Elle marqua une pause et se maudit d'avoir si peu d'éloquence, « Je me demande...pourquoi est-ce que... tu es venue...»

La plus jeune leva les yeux, qu'elle avait baissés durant le court discours de Katioucha, et répondit avec un calme étrange:

« Je voulais te voir .»

Son ton ne semblait pas admettre d'objection ou de question supplémentaire. Ukraine n'y fut pas sensible et continua avec la ferme intention de ne pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'elle ne serait pas réglée.

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à … à … me haïr ? » interrogea-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies par ce qu'elle pensait être de la stupidité.

Chose plus étrange encore, la glaciale Biélorusse pouffa. Son petit rire cristallin paralysa Ukraine, se rappelant qu'elle ne riait que lorsque qu'elle torturait. Pouvait-on appeler « douce torture » ce qu'elle infligeait chaque jour à la Biélorusse ? Ce qu'elle lui infligeait ce jour là ?

« Je ne te hais point, Katioucha. Tu m'exaspère, c'est vrai. Je te trouve parfaite. Je t'envie. Je ne veux pas qu'Ivan te voie. Je ne le dirais qu'une fois, Katia. Qu'une seule et unique fois. »

**E**lle avait lâché ces paroles sans réfléchir, et ne put s'empêcher de paraître paniquée après avoir fermé la bouche. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle venait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et ce qu'elle reprochait à sa sœur. Car elle ne pouvait le nier: elle devait beaucoup à la douce ukrainienne. Lorsque Ivan et elle étaient enfants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans la neige, c'était leur tendre grande sœur qui les rassurait et leur chantait des comptines de son inventions. Il y a de cela des années, c'était Katioucha qui l'avait rassurée, alors qu'elle s'était effondrée en larmes dans ses bras. C'était Katioucha, le rayon de soleil de la maison Soviétique.  
Et elle la jalousait pour cela. Elle parvenait à faire sourire Ivan, elle le serrait dans ses bras comme une grande sœur, elle le consolait dans ses moments de faiblesse que Natalia ne pouvait pas admettre, elle était aimée et admirée par tous, sa douceur et sa tendresse étaient adulés et même recherchés.  
Cerise sur le gâteau, Katioucha était magnifique. Elle possédait de grands yeux de biche, toujours alertes, à la recherche du moindre soucis à régler, son visage respirait la joie de vivre et le bonheur d'être là, ses manières douces et polies la rendaient ravissantes, et ne parlons même pas de son corps trop parfait pour être vrai. Natalia lui enviait tout cela et sa jalousie lancinante l'empêchait de serrer cette maudite poupée dans ses bras sans arrière pensée malsaine.

Tout était sorti à ce moment là. Parce que cette nuit là...

« Cette nuit j'ai rêvé, Katioucha. » continua-t-elle, faisant fi du regard interloqué de sa sœur.  
« J'ai rêvé de nous trois. Nous étions ensemble, dans la neige. Et tu nous rassurait comme toujours, Katia, comme tu le faisait quand nous étions tristes, tu chantais, et nous nous endormions, te laissant seule face à cette solitude que tu hais tellement. Nous étions si égoïstes ! Mais tu chantais si bien, Katioucha... tu chantais si bien... et moi je... je t'ai...»  
Il était si rare que l'effrayante madone se laisse aller à la tristesse que sa propre sœur songea un instant qu'elle rêvait, elle aussi. Elle resta silencieuse de longues secondes durant, et ne pouvant résister à cette gentillesse qui l'envahissait toujours, elle se leva, s'approcha de Natalia, et la serra dans ses bras. Immensément fort, comme s'il eût peur que l'étreinte se termine.

« Natalia, ma jolie poupée... s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je sais que tu n'y est pour rien, tu aimes Ivan, c'est comme ça, Natalia...Je t'aime.»

La Biélorusse ne pleurait pas à proprement parler, elle sanglotait tout doucement, presque comme s'il elle riait. Aux paroles de sa sœur, elle cessa tout mouvement et se resserra contre elle. A la manière exacte d'une malade qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

« Merci.. »

*

**L**orsque, quelques heures plus tard, Ivan pénétra dans la cuisine à pas de loup (il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus de pirojki, simple curiosité, voyons.), le tableau auquel il fit face le laissa stupéfait. Natalia et Katioucha s'étaient assoupies, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Ce qui le frappa fut non seulement la beauté, la douceur et la magnificence de cette peinture, mais le fait inconcevable que Natalia se trouvait sur les genoux de sa sœur.  
_  
Comme si elles avaient remonté le temps._

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les reviews me font très plaisir ! *_*


End file.
